


They Need It

by Anonymous_Ajax_Junior



Series: Originals from Tumblr [3]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: (sorta) - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Drabble, Infidelity, Multi, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 20:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12991515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Ajax_Junior/pseuds/Anonymous_Ajax_Junior
Summary: Lust, love, and pressure.





	They Need It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dolliewithasmile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolliewithasmile/gifts).



It’s lust.

It’s Rhett fucking Link so hard into the mattress that he screams, cumming inside of him and flipping him over to finger him more, compensating for the loss of his dick. It’s rimming Link with the seed still trickling out till he too reaches release, it’s Link being so far gone, and his voice being so overused that Rhett’s name barely comes out over a strained whisper. It’s fast, it’s rough, it’s lust, and they need it.

It’s love.

It’s Rhett petting Link’s hair and sides as he comes down from the high, it’s Link still mumbling incoherent words of affection as his eyes remain closed. It’s Link opening them again to see his best friend’s large eyes looking intently at his, it’s Link’s drawing him in for another kiss. It’s sweet, it’s calm, it’s love, and they need it.

It’s pressure.

It’s Rhett shooting up from the kiss as he notices the time, it’s Link’s loving expression falling as he remembers their infidelity. It’s them rushing around a room picking up clothes as they try to wordlessly erase the evidence. It’s Jessie asking Rhett why the sheets in their guest room have been changed for the second time that week. It’s Link answering Christy’s questions vaguely as he speeds through the front door. It’s dangerous, it’s failing, it’s anxiety, but it’s the only way they can have it, and they need it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the original post (and mi dank Tumblr) [here](https://ajax-junior.tumblr.com/post/168453732281/they-need-it).


End file.
